


Woes of the Ocean

by sunkenshipsanddreams



Series: Ships has Poetry! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenshipsanddreams/pseuds/sunkenshipsanddreams
Series: Ships has Poetry! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617868





	Woes of the Ocean

**_Woes of the Ocean_ **

_ I remain a castaway in the shadow of the night, _

_ Surrounded by miles of ocean, drowning and led astray. _

_ The sirens are swimming, the mermaids asleep, _

_ And I sink to the sand beneath my toes with the sight of a burning  _

_ Flame above, _

_ Let death be swift, let death be merciful, _

_ Woes of the ocean,  _

_ To the tides ten strong. _

_ Moon above me, guide my soul, _

_ To the land and the people expecting me home. _

_ For I can no longer reunite with them except in dreams. _

_ My sons I leave dreams of the sea, _

_ And to my wife and daughter I give the starlit skies. _

_ Only my foolhardiness lead to my unforseen end,  _

_ Many wishes for the land ahead decimated from the sheer cruelty of all _

_ That I must abandon. _

_ Give me passage smooth, grant me my soul, _

_ Woes of the ocean, _

_ Red rises among the waves rich and sweet. _


End file.
